Infinity Starsage Zeruiah
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830118 |no = 8251 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 199 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 21 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 35, 45, 55, 65, 75, 85, 95, 105, 115, 125, 131 |normal_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 30 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 59, 65, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 116, 122, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155 |bb_distribute = 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 20, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161, 164, 167 |sbb_distribute = 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 3, 3, 1, 1, 1, 15, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The life of mortals is like grass--they flourish like a flower of the field. As the decades became centuries, Zeruiah grew to realize how fleeting human life was. She became colder and disillusioned with forming relationships with humans. She turned her attention away from the petty politics of the warring mortal civilizations, and focused on the scholarly pursuit of otherworldly artifacts and space-time anomalies. The mystical Vale in the North adopted isolationism, with ancient wards and Fae illusion magic keeping out all but the most determined and magically adept intruders. Between meditations within the heart of the majestic World Tree, Zeruiah studied and observed other planes of existence as well as the intricacies of dimensional Stargates. It was through this that Zeruiah discovered the otherworldly deity called Juno-Seto. Their worlds connected through extraordinary circumstances, and their fateful encounter led to a series of historical events culminating in the cataclysmic crisis known as the Void Rendering. For the first time in a thousand years, Zeruiah was overwhelmed by conflicting emotions--her reluctance to expose the Vale and her people to peril, her guilt for indirectly endangering her world, her concern for Juno-Seto, and her uncertainty of victory over the Voidborn. Nevertheless, the sudden memory of the human girl she had saved long ago sparked her resolve, and Zeruiah marched her Fae to war. After a long campaign, countless hard-fought victories, and with the mortal civilizations allied, Zeruiah finally drove the invaders back into the Void. The turning point was without a doubt Juno-Seto's tremendous sacrifice of relinquishing her own divinity to seal Ensa-Taya. Even as the celebrations of victory erupted all across the world, news and rumors of Zeruiah's aid and Juno-Seto's sacrifice spread like wildfire, inspiring many pilgrimages to the towering Crystalline Spire for people to pay their respects. As for Zeruiah, she re-opened a portion of the Vale that eventually became the greatest center of Research and Academics in the world. To this day, her legendary feats during the Void Sundering and beyond are still sung in ballads, with one particularly interesting account from a renowned poet describing how the meadows around the World Tree bloomed pale pink and lavender iris fields sprung from the earth overnight. |summon = After watching the mortal realm for thousands of years, I believe our meeting to be fated. I will see the world prosper by your hand. |fusion = Some sacrifices are required to win wars. Unfortunately, they are never easy, regardless of where our own mortality may stand. |evolution = Real wisdom knows no limits. Our minds always seek the truth that lies beyond. But what of our hearts? | hp_base = 5756 |atk_base = 1987 |def_base = 2071 |rec_base = 2062 | hp_lord = 8225 |atk_lord = 2839 |def_lord = 2958 |rec_lord = 2946 | hp_anima = 9342 |rec_anima = 2648 |atk_breaker = 3137 |def_breaker = 2660 |def_guardian = 3256 |rec_guardian = 2797 |def_oracle = 2809 |rec_oracle = 3393 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 55 |ls = Sphragis of Mazzaroth |lsdescription = 70% boost to Def, Rec, max HP, 20% boost to EXP gained, hugely boosts BC, HC, Zel, Karma and Item drop rates & greatly boosts BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 40% BC, HC, Zel, Karma drop rate boost, 9% boost to Item drop rates, 60% boost to BB gauge fill rate |bb = Adoration of the Fae |bbdescription = 35 combo powerful Earth, Water attack on all foes, hugely restores HP, removes all status ailments, greatly boosts BC, HC and Item drop rates for 3 turns & boosts max HP |bbnote = Heal (3900~4500 + 40% of healer's Rec) HP, 40% boost to BC, HC, 7% boost to Item drop rates, 25% boost to max HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 35 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 35 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Gate of Zeruiah |sbbdescription = 45 combo powerful Earth, Water attack on all foes, fills own BB gauge to max, hugely boosts BC, HC and Item drop rates for 3 turns, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns, reduces damage from Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder types for 1 turn & boosts elemental based damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 40% boost to BC, HC, 7% boost to Item drop rates, 15% damage reduction from Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder types, 100% boost to elemental damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 45 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 45 |sbbdc = 45 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Synapse of Fate |ubbdescription = 100% damage reduction for 3 turns, hugely boosts max HP, enormously boosts Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts BC, HC and Item drop rates for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |ubbnote = 40% boost to max HP, 150% boost to Def relative to Rec, 100% boost to BC, HC, 7% boost to Item drop rates, 300% boost to Atk relative to Def |ubbtype = Support |ubbhits = 0 |ubbaoe = 0 |ubbgauge = 35 |dbb = Cycle of Hatred |synergy = Magma |bondunit = Blacksteel Baelfyr |dbbdescription = 40 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, max HP, Atk relative to Def, BB gauge, Def relative to Rec, BC, HC, Item drop rate, 80% evasion & 100% damage reduction |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 20 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 20 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 20 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 20 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Lore Savant |esitem = |esdescription = 20% boost to Def, Rec and max HP for all allies, probable HP restoration when attacked, probable damage reduction to 1 & adds Earth barrier effect to BB/SBB |esnote = 30% chance to heal 25% of HP from damage taken, 20% chance to turn damage into 1, 4000 HP on barrier |evofrom = 830117 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 60% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Drop |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts Item drop rate |omniskill2_1_note = 2% boost |omniskill3_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances SBB's elemental damage boost effect |omniskill4_1_note = +50% boost, 150% boost total |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds fills own BB gauge to max effect to BB/UBB |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances SBB's damage reduction effect to include Light, Dark types |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds slight OD gauge boost effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 10% boost |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances BB/UBB's max HP boost effect |omniskill4_5_note = +5% boost, 30% boost on BB, 45% boost on UBB total |omniskill4_6_sp = 20 |omniskill4_6_desc = Further enhances BB/UBB's max HP boost effect |omniskill4_6_note = +5% boost, 35% boost on BB, 50% boost on UBB total |omniskill4_7_sp = 40 |omniskill4_7_desc = Allows UBB effects to last for 5 turns |omniskill4_7_note = |omniskill4_8_sp = 80 |omniskill4_8_desc = Enhances LS's EXP boost effect |omniskill4_8_note = +12% boost, 32% boost total |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = *Prior to release, Zeruiah's SBB (Gate of Zeruiah)'s elemental damage reduction was 3 turns. It was reflected on her skillset announcement, but not in the actual game data itself. *Zeruiah is the sixth Limited Edition unit capable of Omni Evolution to return to the Summon Gate for a limited time. |bazaar_1_type = Winter Token |bazaar_1_desc = Of Snow and Flames *Story of Snow *Story of Flames *Story of Harmony Winter Paradise |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0026_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Pomegranate Token |bazaar_2_desc = The Longest Night *Eternal Night **To Partake of Light *Chasing Dawn **Sentinel of Flame *Dawn Paradise **A Fiery Feast **Running Water **Dark Tales **Winter's Hearth **Thunderous Cheer **Dimming Light |bazaar_2_bonus = 10% |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0043_item_icon.png |addcat = |addcatname = }}